


The Score

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: SethKate “are we both robbing the same house oh fuck” AU prompt, please?<br/>Ask and ye shall receive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Score

“What’s the score?” Richie asks as they sit outside the house. There’s a large party going on, with lots of people in fancy clothes, and a string quartet with people serving appetizers . 

“Dick Bates. He claims to run a charity to help local kids. In reality he uses it as a front to get new lackeys to help him sell drugs. Five kids got caught and several have named him as the runner. He bribes them with everything from new clothes to IPods using the money from his ‘foundation’. The proceeds from the dinner tonight will go to it,” Seth answers, adding, “bastard.” 

“Where are they going to hide the money?” 

“Dick’s private office. It’s usually guarded by two men but tonight those two men are going to be us.” 

“Because we’re brilliant,” Richie says. 

“Damn right. Got your balls on?” Seth asks. 

“Screwed on tight.” 

“Here’s to getting rich and fat.” 

“And dying in the arms of a beautiful woman.” 

The brothers get out and head to the back of the house. A big thug stands there in a suit with a check list. “And who are you?” the man demands. 

Richie grins. “I’m Richie Sands. This is Seth Parker. We’re the new security for the night.” 

The man glances down at his list. “Alright. Come on inside. The rooms right upstairs on your right.” 

“Thanks,” Richie tells him. 

The two men head upstairs. They cased the place for a week. They posed as a cleaning crew, leaving behind their things needed for the job in discreet places. Richie has his tools for breaking into the safe, drill and everything, along with a snap gun for locks. Seth has a bigger gun, the better to shoot people with if need be. 

The problem is that when they get to the office they’re supposed to be “guarding” it looks like the door is opened. “What the hell?” Richie demands. “That shouldn’t have happened. They bolt it every night.” 

“You sure?” Seth asks. “Because it looks like it’s been tampered with.” 

“I’ve never been in such a big office before.” The brothers peer inside the room. There’s a young woman in a black dress flirting with an older man. He's got her backed up against the table, fondling her ass. 

Richie squints. “What the hell?” 

“Looks like Bates won’t be using his hand tonight. Guess we’re just going to have to wait a little longer,” Seth says, letting out a low whistle. “But look at that girl man. Gorgeous.” 

“And deadly,” Richie comments. 

Dick Bates has just taken a swig of his scotch and slumps over on the girl. She pushes the man off of her and grins. Seth raises an eyebrow. “Shit! What is this?” 

“I don’t know,” Richie says, “but we’re not letting it happen. This is our gig. We planned it first.” 

The brothers push their way into the room. Seth points his gun at the girl who has already taken out a drill and is trying to get into the safe. “I don’t think so, Princess.” 

The young woman looks up with a smile. She drops the drill to her side. “You think because you are waving a gun in my face I’m scared? I just knocked a man out in five seconds. You boys are nothing.” 

“I think you’d be surprised, sweetheart,” says Richie. “We could always alert security that their boss has been knocked out.” 

She shakes her head. “No. You’re not going to do that.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because I’ve been dating Dick Bates for a month. It took a lot of gross groping sessions to be in a position where I could knock him out. All I have to do is let out one, shrill scream and a dozen jack booted thugs will come running ready to shoot the men that killed their boss.” 

“I thought you said he was knocked out,” Seth says. 

She smirks. “Did I?” 

“Listen sister, this is our score. We’ve planned it for weeks. So you are not going to take it from us.” 

The girl crosses her arms over her chest. “You’re here for the money right?” 

The brothers glance at each other. “What if we are?” Richie questions. 

“I don’t care about the money. I care about the deed to my house.” 

Seth squints. “What deed?” 

“My idiot father gave Bates the deed to our house before he died. It’s part of a piece of land he wants to buy to turn into commercial real estate. I can’t let him do that. Just let me get the deed and you can have the money.” 

“I don’t trust her,” Richie mutters. 

Seth chuckles. “She’s just a kid that wants her house back Richard. What’s the harm?” 

“Fine. I’ll be the one taking care of the safe though.” The younger Gecko scowls at the pretty brunette whose green eyes are sparkling with a look of triumph. Richie works on getting the safe open while Seth eyes the girl. 

“And what exactly is your name, Little Lady?” 

“Kate Fuller,” she replies, “no need to introduce yourself. Your reputation proceeds you. Seth and Richie Gecko. Thirty-six jobs huh?” 

“Thirty-five,” Richie corrects, “Seth pulled the last one without me.” 

Seth huffs. “Jesus, you’re not still sore about that are you Richard? It was a once in a life time chance to get back at the man that kicked Dad out of Houston.” 

“And nearly got you arrested,” Richie adds, “and got me shot and stuck at home for a month.” 

“That’s family for you,” Kate says. 

Seth raises an eyebrow. “You got family?” 

She smiles. “That your way of asking if I’m married?” 

He raises an eyebrow. “Maybe, sweetheart.” 

“Just a single little orphan girl. All I’ve got is a brother that’s in China right now.” 

“China huh?” 

“Getting to know his roots. We adopted him from there when I was younger. You know the bit. Pastors family trying to spread the word of God and all…. don’t think he ever saw it that way though. Just as well. Kid deserves to know something of his heritage after everything he went through here.” 

Seth grins. “Preachers daughter? Well, well, well. Want to help a poor lost soul find religion when this is all done?” 

Kate puts a hand on her hip. “Get me my deed and I’ll teach you some verses. Among other things.” 

“Will you two shut up? I’m trying to concentrate here,” Richie hisses. 

The older Gecko chuckles. “Easy there, Richie. Just making polite conversation.” 

“Pretty sure you are looking for wife number two.” 

Kate leans up against the table. “Wife number two, huh?” 

Seth rolls his eyes. “I was married once, long ago for five minutes. It barely mattered.” 

“Yes, because Vanessa was a bitch,” Richie adds. 

“So not so good at the whole picking women thing?” she asks. 

He crosses his arms over his chest. “Seem to be doing alright with you.” 

She shakes her head. “You haven’t picked me up yet. Wouldn’t be opposed to it though.” 

Seth grins as Richie mutters swear words in underneath his breath. The safe finally opens, and Richie empties it out. Sure enough, there’s a deed to a house with the name Jacob Fuller on it. He hands the deed over to Kate but Seth snatches it up. 

“Hey!” Kate squawks. “We had a deal.” 

“Not so fast, Little Miss Sunshine,” Seth says, “You get the deed when I get your number.” 

“Or I call security on you and take the deed anyway.” 

Seth steps forward so that their foreheads are pressed up against each other. He puts his hands around her waist, pulling her to him, grabbing at her ass. Her breath hitches. “What are you doing?” she demands, eyes narrowed. 

“Settling scores,” he says, as he leans into kiss her. She tastes like cherry wine and he can feel her hands gripping the collar of his suit jacket. Only when he hears his brother clearing his throat irritably does Seth let her go. “So about that number?” 

Kate presses her fingers to her swollen lips then goes to the desk where Dick Bates is still slumped over. She takes a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling her number, and hands it over to him. Only when the number is in his hand does Seth give her the deed to her house. “Well played, Mr. Gecko.” 

“Not so bad yourself, Miss Fuller. I’ll call you.” 

“You’d better.”


End file.
